Social Call?
by hecklesyeah
Summary: Tony gets an unexpected visitor. Peter develops a little crush. SEQUEL to "Red Flag?" but can stand alone. (Happens after Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming. Slight spoilers, please be warned.)


_Author's Notes: This is a sequel to my previous work called "Red Flag?". You don't need to read that one to understand this since it can stand alone but doing so would provide more context on Maria and Tony's friendship and Maria's involvement in Peter's ~discovery._

* * *

Only the tiniest bit of Tony's almost nonexistent self-preservation skills prevents him from yelping upon entering his workshop at the Avengers compound. He almost summons his suit, though. Almost.

Because there, in a designer pantsuit that hugs her body just enough to highlight her edges and tease her curves, stands Maria Hill. Not overtly threatening but given the last few months, Tony's learned to be more cautious of people he considers his friends.

Her hair is down, longer now but still framing her face and occasionally obscuring her eyes when she moves. She looks almost like every other high-powered business executive – very stylish, much like the way she used to dress back when she worked for SI. She always did love to blend in. Except, now, her formal attire is in stark contrast with her surroundings.

Hell, even Tony is in jeans and one of his favorite band shirts because today, he gets to tinker and lose himself in tech while listening to a steady stream of excited babbling. Babbling that's definitely _not_ courtesy of the woman standing by one of suit's gauntlets.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she says, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He narrows his eyes at her. "Thanks. Have you met with Pepper?"

"I have," she answers, offering no further explanation and thus letting a cloud of awkward silence fall upon them. "I heard about Siberia," she breaks the silence but still doesn't turn as she addresses him.

From where he's standing, he can only see her profile but he can clearly imagine the disapproval etched across her features. And he knows better than to ask where she got her intel. "You seem to _hear_ about every goddamn thing and yet _where were you_?"

When she finally looks up, it's not disapproval he sees. It's carefully concealed by her blank expression but the slight clenching of her jaw and the intensity of her gaze tells him it's something else he can't quite place.

"Away," she simply says. "In radio silence." She looks away again, eyes focusing on the open palm of the gauntlet on the work table beside her. If Tony didn't know any better, he'd think she'd hung her head. In what, guilt? Shame? Regret? No, those are the things _he_ felt and is probably just projecting. "I found out about the Accords only after shit hit the fan."

Tony would've laughed at the understatement but instead, he cocks his head and observes her. "I would've figured you'd want a finger in that proverbial pie. Not to mention your experience with superheroes plus your political expertise and," he pauses, eyes darting away for a second before refocusing on her. " _Sway_ would've been appreciated."

Suddenly her throat is dry and she wants nothing more than for this conversation to end because he's right. She should've been there. But she was needed elsewhere. She's working on the Accords now with Colonel Rhodes and Nick Fury – the latter giving input from the DL. Plus, she'd sent an anonymous tip to the UN Council about Secretary Ross' pattern of abusing his power and authority in extracurricular activities, including proof of his brief _affair_ with Blonsky's Abomination and the illegal construction and operations of the Raft. She suspects it's only a matter of time before he gets booted and faces trial. That has to be enough for now, right?

When she looks back up at him still standing near the doors, her face is carefully blank except for a smidgen of concern. "How are you, Tony?"

" _Please_. I know I'm not the one you're here for."

"I know they're not here, Tony." _I know where they are_ , is what she doesn't say. But she isn't stupid enough to think Tony Stark is clueless about their whereabouts either.

He leans back against the wall, head tipped up in realization. "Of course," he snarls. "Did you know about my parents too?"

"I had my suspicions." He scoffs but she doesn't react.

Because she did. She didn't connect it to the Winter Soldier until recently but Howard Stark was a genius who was connected to all the vitals cards in HYDRA's operations – the SSR and then SHIELD, Director Carter, Project REBIRTH… She was surprised they hadn't made the car accident a ploy to kidnap and brainwash him for his knowledge and talents, given how successful they apparently were with Barnes. He was dead, however, along with Maria Stark. Either the Winter Soldier did such a flawless job of staging the accident or all evidence of foul play got swept under the rug. Or both.

"But I hadn't connected it until I heard about Siberia."

Tony studies her with eyes sharp and unblinking. "Had you known _before…_ Would you have told me?"

She holds back a sigh. "You can't ask me that, Tony."

"Well, I'm asking anyway," he insists.

She watches him for a little while before looking down. "I would have wanted to know," she finally says, as she meets his gaze. "If I were you." Another tense moment of silence passes before Tony nods. "And I sure as hell would've beaten the shit out of Steve, super soldier be damned," she added. Because she would've, no matter how much she lo—cares about him. She deals with riddles and masks and _lies_ on a daily basis; it's basically in her job description. But not when it's personal, not when it matters.

"Nah," Tony starts. "I think you would've shot him." _Aunt Peggy would've_ , comes the afterthought and he mentally shakes himself for it.

Maria gives him a small smile and opens her mouth to retort when the doors burst open.

"Mr. Stark, I really didn't think I'd need some of the 576 web shooter combinations but, _oh, man_. It's aweso—" Peter's gushing abruptly stops upon seeing the other woman. He blinks twice before his mind catches up and replays what he had just said, eyes widening comically at the realization of what he'd just let slip in the stranger's presence. Mr. Stark doesn't seem fazed but it wasn't his identity at stake after all. And he definitely wouldn't have let that slip by accident in the first place.

"I—Umm, uh… Hi. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I di—didn't mean to in—to interrupt. I thought you were alone. Bu—but you're not. Umm, I'm sorry. I'm just, uh, just gonna go." He jerks his thumb behind him as he clears his throat. "Over there. Umm, sorry—Well, I already said that. But I am. Sorry, I mean. I promise I'll ask FRIDAY next time, Mr. Stark. Sorry. Again." He nods. "Uh, Ma'am."

Maria's lips twitch, almost begging to let a small chuckle out at the kid's adorably awkward apology, but her incredible control manages to hide her amusement. She makes a mental note to remind Tony to teach the kid how to be smooth and _not_ suspicious when handling the secrets of his double life.

Tony, however, doesn't even bother hiding the exasperated yet fond expression on his face. "Yeah, kid, no problem. Go do your homework in my office. I'll let you know as soon as we're done here and we'll see about those upgrades."

The kid practically lights up like the sky of the fourth of July. "Thanks, Mr. Stark, but Aunt May made sure I've already done them all before I left so..." He trails off, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement and obvious admiration for his idol.

"Then go…do what normal, boring children do. Like, I don't know, take a nap or something."

The kid actually pouts. _Pouts._ "I'm _sixteen_ , Mr. Stark, not five."

"Yeah, that pout right there? Real mature," Tony teases.

Maria gives the kid a smile – just a crinkling of her eyes and a tiny upturn of her lips – and his eyes widen, cheeks and neck flushed as he sputters out of the workshop. She turns back to Tony with a slight smirk playing at her lips as she recalls an old conversation they had after she came to him about the kid.

 _"I heard Midtown received a hefty anonymous donation."_

 _"Did it?"_

 _"For the improvement of its facilities, especially its labs apparently."_

 _"Huh. I think I heard a little something about sponsored continuing education for its teachers too."_

 _"Of course. Can't have students smarter than the teachers at a STEM school, right?"_

 _"Definitely. Been there, done that. Fortunately, there's no one quite like me."_

 _"I'm sure there's at least one who comes close."_

There is, and he's just exited the workshop.

"You actually called him," she states rather than asks, with that smirk still in place. "More than that, you're in constant contact with him."

"He's my intern." He shrugs, trying to play it off but she just raises an eyebrow. "I told him he got into a Stark Industries internship… That he didn't apply for."

She shakes her head. "That's what you told his aunt. What did you tell _him_?"

"That I needed his help in Germany," he admits. "And he actually turned me down. Can you believe that kid?" He asks with an offended tone but his amused smile gives him away.

She doesn't bother hiding her surprise. After all, she had pegged Peter Parker as one of those eager-beavers when it comes to 'running with the crew'. "For what reason?"

"Homework."

She watches the billionaire roll his eyes and yet that fond exasperation is back in her features. This time, she couldn't help it; she huffs a laugh. "Well, you got him there anyway. How did he do?"

"Great. And he's a natural at grand entrances. He stole your boyfriend's shield."

"He's not my—" She purses her lips, refusing to give the genius any more ammo. "And you gave him the suit you've been working on since I told you about him."

"I did."

She hums, "576?"

"He didn't know about that back then but it didn't matter. Plus, I had a baby monitor on him the whole time so I knew he was okay. He was like a kid at Christmas, almost gushing at each Avenger he came in contact with."

And because Tony was feeling particularly proud and bitter, he played the clip of Peter effortlessly blocking Bucky's punch.

 _"You have a metal arm? Awesome!"_

"He's the reason you're fighting so hard for that amendment about masked individuals and their right to privacy."

"Revealing his identity has to be his decision. That won't work if he's not ready; it would only put him and the people he cares about in danger," Tony explains, not that Maria needed him to. "So yeah, it's for him and all the other masked individuals lurking in the shadows."

"The devil in Hell's Kitchen," she fills in and Tony nods. "So, is he an Avenger now?"

"I offered."

Her eyes narrow a bit at his wording before she rolls her lips into mouth to keep from cackling – not that she cackles, ever. "He turned you down again."

"Yes!" The genius groans in feigned irritation. "And I think I should feel offended or disappointed but I'm just…not. He's a really good kid – smart, responsible, genuine, caring, and so, so earnest in his desire to help others. And he's such a _nerd_ ," he snorts as if he isn't one himself.

"He's been through so much but he still sees the good in people, even in those who've tried to _kill him_. You've heard of the 'Vulture'?" At Maria's nod, he huffs, shaking his head, still floored by the sassy teenager who's somehow managed to get past his defenses. He smiles, remembering another snarky kid and making a mental note to give Harley a call sometime soon.

"Model citizen, this one," he says and ducks his head, suddenly shy before going off again. "It's like there's this ball of energy in my stomach, you know? A pleasant one, intense and pleasurable, like the one I feel right before I—"

"I think I got it," she interjects. "And please, never _ever_ liken the feelings he gives you to the feelings you get from sex."

He rolls his eyes. "It's like all the good feelings you get from it but without the sex."

"Of course," she deadpans.

"And sometimes when he looks at me in awe even after months of knowing me, it's even better, you know?" His smile dampens as he quietly adds, "I just hope I don't manage to fuck this up for him."

She looks down, suddenly nervous at what she's about to say. "I was wrong about you." Tony itches to tease her about admitting that for once, she wasn't right. Her grave expression stops him though, so he only tilts his head in question. "Before, when I suggested that mentoring him was not a job for _you_."

That certainly wasn't what he was expecting and suddenly he's nervous too. "Well…" He shrugs when words fail him and stays silent, awaiting judgment.

"Your mentorship… It's perfect for him." The corners of her lips curl up as she says, with more conviction this time, "And for you."

Tony swallows and shrugs off the compliment. "Naw…"

Never one to dwell on emotions, she changes the subject. "Also, _baby monitor_?"

Tony chuckles. "Contrary to what the kid said earlier, he's actually, like, _five_."

Later, Tony and Peter spend over an hour tinkering with this and that when the kid falls silent. He watches Tony more attentively than usual and glances at him every few seconds, like he's debating whether to bring something up or not. Tony notices, of course, and he's been waiting the kid out. Except, he's taking too long.

"Out with it, kid."

"W—What?"

"You look like you're constipated. Whatever it is, just ask," he says, projecting nonchalance with the way he turns back to his work, propping the screwdriver up in his mouth, so as not to pressure Peter too much.

Peter fiddles with a loose screw for another minute before speaking. "Mr. Stark?"

"Hmm?"

"Who—Who was that lady back there?"

"Back where?" He asks absently upon removing the screwdriver from between his teeth and continues to work with his hands.

"I mean, here?" He clears his throat, not looking Tony in the eye. "She, uh, she seems…nice."

"Maria Hill is a lot of things. 'Nice' is not one of them." He glances at Peter and notes the pointed way the kid avoids his gaze. _Huh._ He finally sets everything down and turns to Peter with a serious expression. "Now listen, Peter. You stay away from her, you hear me?" When Peter's eyes widen despite the slight furrow in his brow, Tony continues, "She'll eat you alive." Tony keeps the grave expression for a few seconds longer before his eyes crinkle as he cackles. "You should've seen your face, kid."

Peter absolutely does not pout. "Is she, umm, is she enhanced?" What? He's curious, sue him.

"No, but it's not like she needs it; she's incredibly…capable. Frighteningly so," he tilts his head, as if the realization has just hit him.

"Oh, umm, like Ms. Potts?" Peter visibly relaxes. "I mean, I haven't actually met her but the way you talk about her…"

"Yeah, that's why they get along. Except, Hill doesn't shy away from violence and death. In fact, she probably basks in it. Ever heard of SHIELD?" Peter nods. "She used to run it."

His awe bleeds through his voice. "As like, the director?"

"Not officially, but she may as well have been. Of course, she didn't know it was crawling with HYDRA until it was too late but she did what she could."

Peter nods slowly, taking the information in. This, this is why he does what he does. If normal (read: unenhanced) people like Ms. Hill and Mr. Stark fight the good fight, knowing any day could be their last, then so would he.

"What does, uh, what does she do? Now, I mean. W—what does she do now?"

Tony tilts his head, a slight furrow in his brow. "You know what, I actually don't know. But she's helping with the Accords now. Not sure in what capacity but she's there." When Peter's eyes widen like saucers, panic evident in them, Tony hurriedly reassures him. "Your secret's safe. She knows about you."

"She does? But h—how?" He turns a light shade of pink. "Is it because of my slip earlier?"

"No. And I didn't tell her. In fact, _she_ told _me_ about you."

"R—really?"

"Mhmm. She found you before I even knew you existed." And boy was he ever grateful for that. "She was impressed by your abilities. And your 'strength of character'," he says, making air quotes. "After she found out you turned down the offer to become an Avenger." He notices Peter puffing his chest out a little bit and he isn't even the least bit surprised that he's finding the kid's show of pride fucking adorable. "Although I think she just likes the fact that you turned _me_ down."

"Aw, jeez, Mr. Stark—"

He interrupts the kid before he starts apologizing profusely. "Not a bad choice for a crush, kiddo." Peter's eyes bug out, already sputtering his own defense (read: denial) but Tony doesn't even let up. "Although, I have to ask… I thought you liked that, uh, what's her name, FRI?"

"One Liz Allan, 18-year-old senior at Midtown High, member of the decathlon team—"

"Wha—What—Why do you— _How_ do you know that?"

"Karen told me," FRIDAY says. "Well, she told boss through me."

"Ka—Karen?! Why would you even tell Mr. Stark about that?" Peter whisper-shouts as if the man in question wasn't seated about two feet away from him.

"I didn't realize it was supposed to be a secret, Peter. You should've sworn me to secrecy."

Peter groans, lightly banging his head repeatedly on the work table as Tony lets out a belly laugh. He may still feel JARVIS' absence like a missing tooth but his sassy AIs fill the gap without even trying and he loves them for it, especially with the way they fawn over his protégé.

Days later, when he wakes up on the couch in his workshop with a blanket hanging precariously from its tangled mess around his legs, he receives three encrypted texts from an unknown number:

 _Thanks for FRIDAY. She's wonderful, and she lets me know you're doing okay._

 _It's a good look on you, Tony._

His mind automatically supplies, "What, greasy and sleep-rumpled?"

The last text comes with a photo this time, particularly one of him and Peter in his workshop at the Avengers compound. He's proudly smiling down at Peter with his arm protectively wrapped around the boy's shoulders as Peter shows him something in his web shooters. He reminds himself to tell FRIDAY not to provide Maria with blackmail material.

The photo in itself is harmless, adorable and endearing even though he'd never admit it out loud. It's the caption that gets him.

 _Fatherhood._

Damn, if that didn't make him feel torn about running for the hills in fear and soaring up in the sky in glee.

Fatherhood? Well… Fuck.

* * *

 _A/N: I love these two relationships so much. Maria is my raven-haired angel who deserves so much more than the MCU is giving her. (And we all know where she stands re: the Registration/the Accords.) Dad!Tony is my all-time fave and Peter is a lovable baby dork._

 _I wanted to write more Captain Hill in, like where they stand given what happened in Civil War and Maria's stance about it, but I figured it would take away from Peter so we'll see if that ever gets written._


End file.
